Eavesdropping
by ikhny-allecto
Summary: Okiya eavesdropping on Conan and Ai in the park. And poor Conan.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. It would s owned by Aoyama Gosho-sensei. I only own the plot of this story.**

 **Warning: Possible Spoiler alert. Honestly not sure if I had to include this warning since certain aspects of this story is based on hints from the manga and fan speculations that Gosho-sensei remains silent which usually means the fans guessed it right.**

It was a shock to find out about that little family secret but it gave him more reason to protect her. Although it was a little disturbing to find out that the love of his life was related to him all along. Granted, it was not as if their families had stayed in contact with each other.

Shuichi Akai would have never thought that his mother and Elena Miyano were sisters. He knew that his mom had a sister in England. He just never thought that his late aunt was Akemi's mother.

He glanced to the side where Conan and Ai were sitting on another park bench. She does resemble his mom a bit. If she had inherited the same lashes he and Sera got from their mom and had blonde hair instead of brown then Ai would look like a seven year old version of his mom.

Shuichi or rather Subaru Okiya was sitting on a park bench holding a copy of Adventure's of Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. He was sitting near enough to hear Conan and Ai-chans conversation but far enough to not look like he was eavesdropping.

The rest of the Detective Boys were playing on the swings. It seems they were having a competition on who can swing the highest, carefree as children can be. He smiled. It was relaxing to watch the children.

He started to tune in on Conan and his little cousin's conversation.

"I can't believe you sent Ran-san a teddy bear with a packet of condom!" Ai-chan scolded Conan. Okiya raised an eyebrow. This sounds interesting. He glanced at the children playing on the swings. They seemed to be oblivious to their friends conversation and not suddenly asking what a condom is. That's good.

"How was I supposed to know that one of uncle's condoms fell into the paper bag! I didn't even know he was sexually active. He has a seven year old roommate for goodness sake." Conan hissed.

"Have you apologized to her?"

"Not yet. She's not answering any of my calls or text messages."

"How about writing her a letter."

"Not a chance. She'd tear it to pieces immediately."

"You have a point there."

"I really need to talk to her."

"That you do."

Okiya couldn't see Conan's face but it made Ai raise an eyebrow then squint.

"You want an antidote, don't you?"

"Please Haibara! It's the only way."

Ai sighed. "Why couldn't you have checked first that none of Kogoro's things accidentally fell into the bag before sending it to her?" Ai complained. "You know very well of the possibility that you could develop an immunity to the antidote the more you take it!"

"Hey! Desperate times calls for desperate measures. I know you've never had a boyfriend before and couldn't possibly understand what I'm going through."

"Who said I've never had a boyfriend? And no I certainly don't understand. I've never received or sent a teddy bear with a packet of..." then she whispered "condom like a pervert."

"You had a boyfriend?!"

Conan sounded shocked. Okiya too was shocked and would have blurted the same if he was not trying to be inconspicuously listening in. He had known that Shiho was a recluse and spent most of her time in a lab. Akemi had moaned on more than one occasion her worries that her baby sister was growing up detached from the rest of the world.

"Yeah I did..." she was about to say more but Conan cut her off.

"Was it also a nerdy person from the lab?"

"No..." Conan cut her off again.

"You didn't have an affair with one of your test subjects, did you?"

"No! Conan..."

"Was it an imaginary boyfriend?"

"It was Gin," she growled.

"Gin?! Gin?! Gin! That psycho?!"

Ai rolled her eyes. "Shout it out, why don't you?"

"But...but...but Gin?!"

"Yeah three years ago. Just only for a few months."

"Three years ago...that means you were around fifteen years old and Gin was..." Ai suddenly grabbed Conan's arm and gripped it tightly. Conan too could feel a malevolent aura.

Okiya gripped tightly the book he had been ignoring for the past ten minutes. Gin had been involved with his little cousin. When she was still a minor. A child. And how old was Gin? That guy was probably older than him and he was already on his late twenties. What a pedophile! Preying on a young innocent girl. He will definitely bring down that guy. Especially that guy.

On another part of Japan Gin felt a shiver. He grinned. Someone was plotting against him. He could just feel it. So much hatred! He could feel it in his bones. He was excited. He thought to himself 'bring it on.'

At the end of the day Conan was still pleading with Ran for forgiveness and trying to convince her that he was not a pervert. While Ai locked herself in the basement emerging herself in research in an effort to forget Gin and the feeling of the presence of Black Organization members.

\- Owari.

 **Author notes: There has been some speculation that Gin and Sherry used to be romantically involved since when Gin thinks of Sherry she is shown to be naked. Gosho-sensei neither confirms this nor denies it.**

 **In the recent chapters Gosho-sensei has revealed that Ai and the mysterious girl Sera claims to her sister looks similar. If I remember correctly, in an interview he had revealed that there would be two sisters in the series.**


End file.
